Whats a Christmas without a kiss?
by YokaiAce
Summary: OkitaXKagura: The gintama characters spend their winter holidays in a villa in the mountains. while everyone is enjoying their usual time, Kagura and Okita experience new emotions. Almost all main-gintama characters included! OkitaXKagura
1. Chapter 1

What's a Christmas vacation without a kiss?

Christmas vacation.

The long awaited holiday where all the samurais, glasses wearing people, ninjas, aggressive Otae's and kyubei's as well as gorillas and of course also the mayorins enjoy their leisure. But don't forget. There's also the sadists and yatos.

The yorozuya along with their family members were in the mountains. They planned on spending the holidays there. As broke as they always are, luck isn't that cruel. Apparently, kagura won a ticket for a 1 week long vacation in the mountains in one of the best accommodated villas. And of course, there was food.

So basically, Gin-san, Megane, Kagura, Otae and Kyubei wanted to enjoy a beautiful as well as free vacation full of sake and good vibes.

But that wasn't really the case for some of them. Have you ever heard of a Christmas miracle? Well my dear reader, if not, then this story will reveal to you the true power of a Christmas miracle (which comes from the planet miracles which is authorized by some weird-ass amantos on crack)

Day 1; Winter holiday started, and so did my heart beat.

They finally arrived. The yorozuya members along with their family stood in front of the gigantic villa with more than 20 rooms which is surrounded by nothing but big snow dunes and a forest behind it.

"ahhhh" kagura screamed out of joy as she approached the big villa. Running around it and playing with the snow. All gintoki could think of was sake and more sake.

"sugoi kagura-chan. This really is a nice villa. You really are a lucky girl" shinpachi said, his voice full of admiration and joy.

"uhu, of course. The salesman admired my strength so much when he saw me destroy a shop when I lost on my first time drawing the ticket, that he gave me another one and his cheeks were blushing. He totally loved me-aru" kagura proudly stated.

"ano.. kagura-chan, isn't that the same as he was afraid of you and gave you the ticket mistaking you for yakuza.." shinpachi replied with a pale and annoyed face

"leave her be megane." Gintoki said with his foul voice "the new generation attracts elder people by their aura and joyful attitude. You surely wouldn't know"

"what are you teaching her! Are you going to turn a blind eye on her wrong doings! She lives with a criminal. A criminal I say!"

"you wouldn't know of that beautiful aura of youngsters. You're just a plain boy who is worn by glasses. Poor glasses."

he grinned and showed his troll face while kagura slowly went along with him.

"uhu, gin-san, megane wouldn't know-aru" and went off laughing.

A vein popped on megane's, I mean shinpachi's, forehead. All he could do was sigh.

They entered the villa.

It was beautiful. They all went a little bit pale by seeing that beautiful house and felt a sense of guilt. As if they hijacked the villa. Everyone except for kagura and gin-san, of course.

They were all so excited and decided to look at everything. And with everything, I mean no closet or room stays unopened. And as they all went along opening closets and rooms, some discovered something rather, well, unpleasant.

Otae discovered a naked gorilla who was lying across the floor of the room otae wanted to sleep in.

Kyubei found a blushing toujou inside a closet holding up a dress and a sign saying "you would look beautiful."

And gintoki, well what do you think? The purpled haired ninja was (as usual) highly aroused and in a masochist pose, waiting for gin-san to, well you know what she wants.

That wasn't something new for them. And it wasn't something new for the stalkers when they were sent flying out of the door, window and got crap flying at them (long live monkeys).

"ahhh otea-san, don't be so ruff. I came here to protect you" kondo-san humbly stated which didn't move otae's heart one bit for she punched him like she always did. "Oh my, kondo-san, my hand slipped". Sweet otae.

Sa-chan and toujou's motives were clear so they didn't have to explain themselves, and gin-san as well as kyubei couldn't do anything against it. Now it was Yorozuya + Otae & Kyubei + 3 stalkers.

Evening.

Half of their first day was already up and they spent it like they normally do. (when I say normal, I mean, gintama's standards of normal). Nothing interesting happened until the evening.

As the sun slowly started to set, the snow slowly started to rise. The weather became colder and they could all predict what would happen next. A snow storm. They gathered in the big living room and watched as the wind spiraled the snow.

"ahh man, I was looking forward to building a snow man at night-aru" kagura disappointedly said.

"Kagura-chan, don't be sad! This trip is supposed to be fun" the uninvited gorilla said. "Instead, let me tell you guys a scary story. Once upon a time, there were a couple of college students in the mountains. Just like us, they resided in a big villa when suddenly a snow storm broke out. They started hearing weird noises all around the house. Sometimes it was knocking, sometimes it was a crack, sometimes it was a door or a window forcefully being opened and closed…" kondo-san said while holding a flashlight to his gorilla face. Gin-san was already turning pale. "all of a sudden, the electricity went off. And that's when it happened…"

"what happened! What? Of course it came back right?" gin-san interrupted the gorilla, seeing where all of this was going to end (from past experiences of course. Mini moral: if you hear a scary story with the same setting and plot as yours, prepare yourself.)

"oh no my friend. What happened was that all of a sudden the bell rang" he replied with a low voice. Everyone was scared to go open it but one of the comrades thought all of this was absurd and fiercely went and opened the door… there was nobody there. 'see, I told you nobody was there. You guys are scared for a reason that does not exist. This house is old, so the noises come from here. And the bell was most probably moved by the wind he continued saying while walking back to the living room. They sat down relived but one student was still as scared and jumpy as ever. He then said 'if all of this was the house, and if the wind is the reason for the ringing bell, then, what is that behind you?' and at the same time the light came back on. Behind him was –"

"an ugly gorilla stalker?" otae proposed hurting the gorillas, I mean kondo-sans feelings.

"iie otae-san, it must be naruto" kyubei answered

"chotto matte mina-san! That's not it. What was behind the student was –"

"AHHH we don't need to know!" the sweat-covered gintoki proposed. He really didn't have to know.

Before anyone else was able to say something, they heard a noise coming from the other room. A clash and then silence and then once again a clash.

Goosebumps ran through their backs and their skin turned pale almost instantly.

"don't worry guys.. its only our imagination" gin-san said, believing his words less than anyone else.

Another sound. This time from the stairs right in front of the living room.

"we're gonna be eaten alive gin-chan! Tasukete!" the china girl screamed and threw herself into gin-sans lap.

"oi, kagura, when the time comes, I will run, you will just be a burden, get off me!" they both fought. One wants to stay and the other wants to escape. Before gintoki could free himself from kagura's head-bite, the electricity went off.

Silence, followed by screams. The yorozuya, the two girls and the stalkers were in panic. They still didn't know what was behind the student. And they surely didn't want to experience it. As dumb as they are, they all ran to the door with one common goal: getting out.

But before anyone was able to open the door, the bell rang.

Ding Dong.

They were almost able to feel it. The dark aura which surrounded the door. And what happened after? Well what happens when these people are together facing a dangerous situation?

They help each other of course… not.

And the fight began. They all started pushing one another towards the door debating who would open it and who would stay behind. Skills were shown. Even the pale gintoki was fighting for survival and the quiet and useless megane was not one step behind.

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong

Whoever it was ringing that bell, was becoming impatient.

"oi, mina… someone open.. don't make this thing mad.." gintoki said with a shaky voice.

"oi gorilla ! you do it! You brought us into this!-aru" kagura screamed.

"meee ? noo!"

"im so scared. I need a hero" otae said acting all sweet.

"_hero?"_ just the thought of it made kondo-san blush. And an instant later, he was opening the door.

Nobody was there.

"maybe it really is only our imagination…" shinpachi concluded.

"Then, then… w-what, is that behind kagura and gin-san?" sa-chan fearfully said.

Kagura and gintoki froze. The electricity came.

"Now, who is behind you?" two voices said that everyone else all too well knew.

A mayo freak and a sadist. But just knowing them was not enough to calm the nerves of the yato girl and the guy with the naturally curly hair. Before they all knew it, they both collapsed. Gintoki onto the floor and Kagura..

Was caught by someone extremely suspicious. The sadist.

"I can't let a lady fall to the floor, now can I?" okita sadistically said with his to well to known smirk.

"sadist" kagura whispered before she lost consciousness with okita's crimson red eyes being the last image burned in her mind and his hands which held her so dearly for the first time as the last touch she remembered.

Kagura woke up. She was in her bedroom upstairs and the room was dark. The snow-storm already settled down and she could hear people's laughter from downstairs. Gintoki's included.

She tried to remember what happened to her and slowly the images came.

Her heart skipped a beat. Red crimson eyes and gentle hands holding her.

She blushed.

"ma, ma China, what are you blushing for? Had some dirty dreams?" the door slowly opened and revealed the figure with the sarcastic voice. It was the sadist.

"Sadist!" kagura screamed and an instant later she was in front of okita trying to kick him. He dodged it perfectly.

"Seems like your fighting skills faded away.. just like your consciousness two hours ago" he smiled sadistically.

"_Two hours ago? Why did I sleep so long?" _kagura thought. Usually its gintoki who'd lose consciousness for so long but not her.

"Now, won't you thank me for catching you? I felt most horrible seeing you collapse to the floor. A helpless stupid girl"

A vein popped on kaguras forehead and her aura turned red. She wanted him dead. And so the fight began. Kicking and punching didn't help for the sadist dodged them all perfectly as well as he returned them.

"Why would I thank you KONOYARO! It was your fault SADIST!" She screamed and aimed at his face but once again he was able to hold her arm and so dodge it. She jumped back. She didn't feel like dealing with this idiot. First he scares her, then for some reason she gets affectionate at his eyes and touch and now she couldn't fight him.

"oi, whats wrong china?" okita wondered. Usually she wouldn't stop until she hit him at least once but this time she stopped right away.

"I just don't feel like dealing with you –aru" kagura replied trying to show carelessness which didn't really convince the crimson eyed officer.

He smiled. "Could it be that you've fallen for me?" he revealed his sadistic side once again.

Doki doki.

Kagura blushed and immediately kicked him. "who would fall for such a disgusting bastard!"

"_ehh..? why am I blushing?" _she thought but her thoughts were interrupted for she actually aimed and hit the sadist.

This time okita didn't dodge it. On purpose.

Kagura felt proud and looked at how okita held his hand in front of his stomach. His smile didn't fade but something did. In kagura at least. Her interest to fight him. She then left the room and headed downstairs, joining everyone else. She wasn't able to build a snow man, but she was able to join everyone in the banquet and watch as everyone enjoyed themselves. _"natsukashii" _(nostalgic) she thought and remembered the hanami event (JUMP Fiesta). Gin-chan and Mayo-freak having a sake competition, Shinpachi and Otae along with Kyubei talking about random things and the stalkers, well you know, admiring their target. She didn't notice Yamazaki was also there who flung his badminton racket right beside the window as he dreamt of a future as a badminton pro. And well seconds later the sadist joined in, and once again kagura and okita held a strength competition.

They all stayed up late until most of them fell asleep on the floor drunk, passed out on exhaustion or just retired to their rooms including: shinpachi, kyubei, otae, yamazaki, kagura and okita.

"oyasumi mina-san! Mata ashita-ne –aru!" the sleepy kagura said cheerfully

They all returned their goodnight wishes, including the sadist which eventually led to a stare-battle which was broken up by shinpachi, and so, everyone closed their bedroom doors.

"_That bastard. He's been annoying me all day. I can't wait to pay it back to him -aru"_ kagura thought determinately, and so slowly fell asleep as she thought of his eyes and that gentle touch she's never felt before.

Doki doki.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Day 2: It's still cold but it's getting warmer.

Day two. Morning.

Everyone gathered around the large table which was beautifully carved. Another reason for the guests to let the guilt of hijacking the villa overflow them. But once again, don't expect too much. Kagura was feeling as proud as ever while Gintoki was sharing the atmosphere. He raises her after all.

"_They feel no guilt..."_ Shinpachi thought and sighed. Once again he was reflecting on the bad things they did... a straight man's job. Poor Shinpachi. He was also the one who prepared the breakfast table along with Yamazaki.

They all ate their breakfast eagerly while some stare competitions were going on. And everyone knows; every stare-competition leads to a fight. Whatever kind it was.

Gintoki and Hijikata's stare competition started after they both had their usual breakfast. And of course, Gintoki thought Hijikata's mayo was dog food while Hijikata detested Gintoki's rice with sweet beans. And so it began.

"Ehh you call this dog-food? Then what would you say about your breakfast that tastes like horse-crap?!" Hijikata practically screamed at Gintoki. And of course, Gintoki returned the favor to his symmetrical rival while they both shared a popping vein on their foreheads.

"Horse crap?! Carbohydrates and sweets have gone together since ancient times unlike your dog food. No I shouldn't insult the dogs. Even their food tastes better." Gintoki sarcastically said.

"_He knows by experience... After all he steals Sadaharu's food_..." Shinpachi thought while he was forced to listen to their fight.

"Then shall we compare which food tastes better? Ne ojii-san?" hijikata said while patting Musashi's shoulders.

"iie iie, don't make the poor man go through hell eating that thing. Ne ojii-san?" gintoki replied while his gesture's moved along with his words.

"ehhhh? Oji-san? Where did he come from? Nande?! Why is the homeless ojii-san here?" Shinpachi hopelessly said.

"anoo.. actually, I just came to eat. I'm going back to Edo now", Musashi said while packing some things from the breakfast table into his bag and slowly walked towards the door. Before he left he turned around and said:

"demo you youngsters… you better eat while you can!" and smiled a fabulous smile which lightened the whole room and well, left Hijikata as well as Gintoki inspired.

"Haii!" they both replied with tears in their eyes and eagerly ate while they could.

"_Idiots.. idiots.."_ Shinpachi's thoughts reflected on his face.

"_Die, Hijikata, die..."_ Okita amusingly hummed in his head.

The second stare competition was rather short compared to Hijikata's and Gintoki's. It was the sadist and the Yato. And everyone knew how much the china girl loved to eat.

While Kagura was in the process of taking some breakfast meat from the plate Okita aimed at the same piece as Kagura. *zzz-zzz* you could practically hear and see the sparks that was caused by their stares. And so the fight over the meat-piece began. They both skillfully tried to take the meat from one another while dropping and picking it up again. Their chopstick-fighting was on a whole new level which entertained Kondo-san.

"_Bastard. He won't even leave me alone now. I'm having breakfast damn it! Who invited you -aru!"_ Kagura thought. Okita smiled as if he read her thoughts which fired Kagura up and the same feeling was injected into Okita's blood.

Before they were able to determine a winner, Toujou casually ignoring their fight picked up the piece of meat and shoved it into his mouth, eating it delightfully. But what he didn't know was that that was the day he would start hating meat… Okita and Kagura's eyes turned red as they looked at Toujou. Unspeakable things happened.

After breakfast everyone gathered around the living room trying to digest the load of food they ate. Kagura was sitting next to the window staring at the big sand dunes.

"Oi china, liking the view?" Okita disturbed her.

"Urusei sadist. Leave me be –aru." Kagura coldly replied while chewing on her pickled seaweed.

"What's wrong? Are you still mad at what happened yesterday?"

"_No, it's just that I dreamt of your eyes ... konoyaro -aru…"_ she blushed… "Damn right sadist! I hate you. Even if you hadn't pulled that off yesterday, I would still hate you -aru" Kagura fiercely replied. But she knew that's not how she felt. True... she didn't like him, but she was still unsure why she was touched by his behavior yesterday.

"Girls will be girls. I won't blame you if you've fallen for me" Okita said and unleashed a dazzling smile.

Doki Doki.

"_No... Bakayaro..."_ kagura thought. "Ehhhh Fallen for you?! I have an idea. Today, when we go fire-wood collecting, whoever collects more wins. If I win, you will apologize to me on spot as well as leave me alone -aru."

"And what happens if I win?" Okita asked not liking the idea of leaving her alone

"You can eat horse-crap" said Kagura revealing her ugly trolling face.

Okita smiled while a vein popped on his forehead "if I win, you will become my slave for all eternity."

"HAHA we'll see konoyaro -aru!" …_"as if!" _Kagura thought and was determined not to lose. She doesn't want him near her. She didn't understand her feelings, she didn't like him and she surely would not let him be the one to control her feelings.

"Yosh mina-san! We should go collect firewood! We'll be doing this in pairs okay? Try to return soon so the wood can dry off till the evening as well as try to collect a lot. After that we'll all go skiing!" Kondo said.

"I guess it's me and you china" okita said emotionlessly.

"I guess so."

Everyone was awed by this pairing. Usually Kagura would have gone with Otae or Shinpachi… but Okita? Her rival? This was going to be trouble.

"Oii Souichiro-kun… If you do something wrong to our pure Kagura-chan I won't let you go off easily" Gintoki said.

"Don't worry Danna. She's ugly. We're just having a small competition."

A vein popped on kagura's forehead. She will definitely not lose to that bastard.

And so the fire-wood collecting began.

They all went outside the back door. In order to enter the forest they had to cross a bridge. Most of them were scared of heights and either ran or walked slowly. And some were trying to kill the other (Okita and Hijikata). But finally they all made it into the snow-covered forest where they all parted ways.

Kagura and Okita walked into the forest. They both liked it deep in the forest where nobody would disturb them. On the way they both ran off once in a while to gather the biggest fire-wood as well as collect the most. They unconsciously did that for a couple of hours while also involving fights and swear words. And that's when the disaster set it.

"China? I think you've also noticed but wasn't it a while ago bright? I mean we just had breakfast. Why is it getting darker?"

"Maybe it's because we're deep in the forest and the light can't pass through the trees?"

"_Or..."_ they both looked at each other trying to shake off the thought.

"_Please tell me it's not afternoon already..."_ Kagura thought while looking at the enormous pile she had collected. So much... It would have definitely cost her a couple of hours. And so did Okita's.

"It's afternoon. We should head back and let Yamazaki or Megane count who collected more. I still want to go ski." Okita selfishly said.

"Ahh." Kagura replied.

Carrying the load they slowly walked around the forest. Once in a while she peeked over to him but his expression almost never changed. The same as always. _"Even Tama-chan displays more emotions"_ she thought... Okita noticed.

After a while of walking they both started to get a bad feeling.

"A-are we walking in circles -aru?"

"Iie iie... masaka…" okita tried to shake the thought of.

They were lost.

"How nice! Now I'm trapped in some weird forest with a sadistic bastard-aru" Kagura disappointedly said.

"I don't feel too well to be stuck with an ugly girl" Okita replied.

"Uff" they both sighed. They were too tired and didn't feel like arguing. Meanwhile kagura was getting cold. Her gloves were soaked wet from all the fire-wood collecting and she was slowly starting to develop a cold. *hachuu* she sneezed. Okita looked over to her and smiled. "Did you catch a cold?"

"iie, omae wa baka?" But she did. Before she knew it she started coughing and sneezing while the warmth slowly started to leave her body. She took off her wet gloves planning on warming her hands by rubbing them against each other.

"Oii china... you know Danna will kill me..." Okita said and for the first time in forever Kagura saw another side of Okita. He took off his black winter coat and placed it over Kagura's shoulders. Kagura couldn't help but blush. It smelled nice.

"Why?" she asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I just can't stand seeing people getting sick." Okita said facing the other direction.

"_I see. You're thinking of your sister."_ Kagura sadly thought and sat down under a tree. Okita joined her. He pulled his red scarf closer to his face and tried not to think of the cold.

"_As long as she doesn't feel cold"_ Okita thought surprised by his own thoughts.

Without noticing they both sat close to one another. Their shoulders touched but none of them made an effort to move nor complain. It was comfortable; for the Yato girl as well as the Sadist.

"Sadist... I know you're cold. So you can take your coat back. I don't want to owe you anything –aru." _"I don't know why you're doing this but I don't want to see you getting sick because you're helping me –aru…"_

"Oii china. Danna taught you a lot of things but he didn't teach you about a man's pride, now did he? If I gave you the coat, you will keep it till the end until we're back home. No excuses. And don't underestimate me, after all, I'm a samurai" he said with a deep and serious voice. Kagura couldn't help but love the tone of his voice.

"Alright..." she blushed. Once again she peeked over to Okita's face just to see him already looking at her.

"Oii china, did you fall for me yet?" Okita innocently said while revealing his sadistic yet nice smile.

"Ehhh? Noo!" she embarrassingly said while pushing his head to the tree.

"Ahh… It was a joke. A jokeee." Okita said while rubbing the back of his head.

"It was your fault… konoyaro..." she whispered. He looked at Kagura who hid her face with her red colored and cold looking hands. Behind those was the sweet Kagura covered. The blushing one.

"Kawaii; so even the strongest girls have a cute side" he said with a low serious voice while looking up. He took off his gloves and put them on her thighs.

Kagura felt as if her heart was going to burst out. _"I don't like him. It's just because I'm getting a fever that my heart is beating fast. And he's only doing this so he can maintain a good relationship with Gin-chan... I'm fine. I'm just… cold... demo... kawaii? Did he really say I'm cute?"_ Kagura thought.

She smiled. She will use this to get back at him. But her thoughts were interrupted by Okita's dark smile. "What are you blushing for china? Am I making you blush? Should I go to the next level?"

"HENTAI!" She screamed and backed off a bit. He couldn't help but smile sadistically. At least now she won't think of getting back at him. _"Why did I say cute? How annoying. Control your thoughts Okita, damn it."_

"Anyway China. Put on the gloves. Unlike you I took them off when I collected the fire-wood. We should try to get out of this forest. I'm tired and sleepy." Okita said emotionlessly.

"Wakata... yeah... we should really try to get out of this forest-aru" Kagura said. She felt bad taking his gloves. When she put them on she felt warm. They were warm. _"So even sadists can be sweet"_ she thought and chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Okita said, curious.

"It's a girl thing. You won't understand." She said smiling.

Okita was feeling a bit under the weather and he knew; once he gets home, he should take a warm shower and sleep. He didn't want to get sick.

After a while of walking in the dark forest they noticed how late it really was. They were still unable to believe that they've spent an entire day collecting fire wood. Clearly, none of them cared anymore who got the most. They both just wanted to go home after such an odd day. Odd it was. Kagura saw Okita's sweet side while Okita saw Kagura's cute side. And nevertheless did anyone complain. They both felt comfortable which was weird for them. They never liked each other's presence... or maybe they unconsciously did?

"Oii china! Look." Okita said pointing in front of them. It was a light. A light coming from a villa. Their villa.

They both froze and then looked back. They were never physically lost… just, you know… mentally.

The both sighed at their own stupidity.

They crossed the bridge and went inside the house where everyone was worried sick.

"Kagura-chan!" Gintoki said and hugged her, treating her like a child. "Did Souichiro-kun do something to you? Some pervy things maybe? You can tell your dad" he said worried.

Shinpachi sighed. "We were worried guys. Where were you?"

"We just got lost." Okita emotionlessly said. Everyone looked at the way he was dressed and seconds later their eyes shifted to kagura. They didn't need words to understand what happened. He then walked upstairs with one aim: shower.

While Okita was showering, Kagura tried to explain to the rest that they really just got lost and that she now would want to sleep. She didn't answer any questions regarding the sadist.

After a while they all went back to their merry mood while kagura was changing into her pajamas. She looked at the coat and gloves which she put on her bed. "I should return them now" she thought. She folded them rather sloppily and walked towards Okita's room. He already finished his shower and lay in his bed… with a cold. *cough cough* Kagura heard Okita coughing inside of his room.

"Sadist… I'm here to return the coat and gloves -aru" she said.

"Come in" he replied. He tried his best not to cough but couldn't help it.

"Guess I'm the one with a cold now." He said and smiled.

"I'm sorry." Kagura finally returned the favor. He once apologized to her and now it was her turn. Along with a thank you. "Ne... arigatou … konoyaro" she said shyly.

"I might would have accepted that one if you wouldn't have chained 'bastard' to it." He said.

She looked at him and sat on the floor with her back to the bed.

"Oii china. What are you doing? Get out I want to sleep." Okita said surprised by her actions.

"Don't get me wrong sadist. Kondo has taught you a lot of things but he didn't teach you about a woman's pride. Now did he? In case you cough yourself to death or something, I'll be the first one to watch. And maybe, just if I feel like moving, I'll get you water... but only water." She said. She didn't believe what she was about to do... but she knew one thing. Today was a different experience and she had to return the favor.

"Whatever." Okita said turning towards the wall. He smiled.

They both fell asleep. The sadist who caught a cold by protecting the Yato girl, and the Yato girl who was sitting with her back to the bed on which the Sadist lay on. They were both smiling and even though the snow was dancing outside, in that room, it was nothing but warm.

Note: Kagura ends almost all of her sentences with 'aru' but when speaking in Japanese it sounds better as well as makes more sense. So here I just added the 'aru' when it was convenient and sounded better (:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Day 3: Prince with a cold mask.

Kagura woke up in her bed. "Nani? I thought I fell asleep in his room..."

She slept well. The first in a long time.

"If you're wondering why you're here... I can tell you. But mind you, nothing a shinobi does is for free." Sa-chan said, hanging from the ceiling.

"A ninja fulfilling a ninja's duty huh? What do you want –aru?" Kagura asked with her negotiation voice.

"Tell Gin-san how pretty I am!" _"And then he will do _ to me and we can _ together…"_ Sa-chan thought while fangirling.

"Fine... now tell me, why did I wake up in my room –aru?"

"Okita carried you to your room."

"W-WHAT?" Kagura was surprised. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "The sadist? He was sick, wasn't he?"

"Yeah. It was today at around 11am... just so you know, you missed breakfast." Sa-chan uninterestedly said. "He was also the one who covered you so gently... who knows what else he did with your body. Either ways, he told us all that he feels better. I think he's now downstairs trying to kill Hijikata or something. Anyway, I've come to wake you up. Today we're going to ski and at night we're having a campfire."

"Yeah... but why…" Kagura said lost in thought. _"Maybe I'm exaggerating. I mean we're talking about the sadist… Right... what do I do?! How do I act now? I mean he carried me to my room, and covered me. But why...? I expected him to drop me or harass me while I'm sleeping..." _Kagura felt depressed.

"I can see that this matter is pressing on you. If you want you could tell me what's going on..." Sa-chan said now standing on the floor.

"What do you want?" Kagura said picking her nose.

"Well, I just want to help" she said … _"Ha! I just need to hear your problems, then I can tell Gin-san and then he'll start loving me"_ Sa-chan thought blushing at the mere thought.

Kagura sighed. "Fine. I just don't know how to act. I mean we're rivals right? Do I act like I did before or should I change… after all that happened I mean…"

"Just act the same way he does." Was what Sa-chan said.

"_Kids these days are stupid"_ what Sa-chan thought.

"Act like he does... makes sense… if he changes, I will too... and if everything is like before, then that's fine too... no need for complications –aru" Kagura said. And up she was. "Arigatou busai!" she said unintentionally and went off to prepare herself for the day. And of course, she didn't care one bit what Sa-chan said in return.

Downstairs.

"Ohayou mina!" Kagura cheerfully said. They all replied back to her. _"Aree? The sadist isn't here..?"_

"Ohayou Kagura-chan. I left you some breakfast. It's on the table." Shinpachi said as kind as ever.

"Ahh arigatou..." she replied… which shocked Shinpachi. She's never that polite. He sighed. "Ano Kagura-chan... are you worried? He's outside... just so you know." He said.

"Ehh? I don't care about that sadist..." she said, regretting it.

"Ahh…" Shinpachi smirked. "Who said I was talking about Okita-san?" Oh yes, even Shinpachi can be scary sometimes.

"Urusei Megane. Just go back fulfilling your job for the poor glasses -aru." She shot back and quickly made her way to the breakfast table.

She ate it eagerly. Ever since yesterday she didn't have a decent meal other than her breakfast and sukonbu_. "Those weird feelings sure make me hungry... they make me forget about food. I'm just focusing on him. That's bad –aru"_ she thought. _"He's outside… mhh, maybe I should go see him -aru…"_

She finished her breakfast and before she knew it, she was already on her way to the veranda outside. He was standing there. Very casually yet there was something beautiful about it. Him facing the snow-dunes. Kagura approached him from behind.

"Sadist. You carried me to my room. Nande –aru?" she asked.

"China. Don't get me wrong, but this whole thing is developing in a weird manner. Let's just forget everything and go back to our old lives." Okita said facing away from her. He talked slowly and his voice sounded a bit sad.

This time her heart started beating fast, but the reason for that was not good. Along with her heartbeat, her stomach started developing a feeling she really didn't like. The kind of feeling she had when her father left her so many times and when she was seeing the people she loved the most getting hurt. And she knew, the next thing she'd feel would be her warm tears flowing down her cheeks.

She turned around instantly and made her way back inside. She didn't want anyone to see her like that. What would she tell them? How could she explain these feelings to others if she didn't understand them herself?

Okita turned around. "Kagura."

Doki Doki

It's the first time she heard him call her name this way.

"What's wrong, I mean you don't think of this as anything serious right? I mean you're china... and I'm the sadist, this won't be good. We should just cool off for a bit, right?" Okita said concerned. He didn't like where this was going. He really didn't.

Kagura knew that if she replied she'd burst out in tears and she definitely didn't want her rivals to see her that way, but this time, luck was not on her side. Okita's eyes widened as he saw her reflection in the window.

"_Crying…? Kagura?"_ he thought. For an instant his heart which has only been moved several times in his entire life, hurt. Okita Sougo. No matter how sadistic he is, he is never that cruel to ignore a girl's tears. He's always been that way.

Ignoring Okita, Kagura slowly walked back inside. She walked up the stairs and went into her room. Pressing her back against the door, she felt her tears which rolled down her cheeks. Slowly she started to feel the frustration. "_Nande... what's wrong with me?"_ she helplessly thought. Taking a deep breath she washed away her tears and sat on her bed looking outside the window. Gintoki was outside with Otae and Kondo. They were playing in the snow. Seconds after Kyubei and Toujou joined them. _"That's right, today we were supposed to ski. I don't have time for stupid feelings, I won this so I have to enjoy my time." _Kagura thought and so she did. She wore her coat, scar and gloves and made sure her sukonbu were in her pocket. She then went downstairs and wore her boots.

"Ah Kagura-chan, you're coming?" Shinpachi asked.

"Hai, hai."

They both went outside and joined the group. The sadist wasn't there. But that's one thing Kagura didn't want to think of.

They spent the afternoon skiing and trying new things. Later on everyone was assembled and they all had a great time. While Gintoki and Hijikata where trying their old ski technique (penile break) again, Sa-chan and Kagura built another Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon which once again gave Shinpachi a hard time. Otae, Kyubei, Toujou and Yamazaki were busy having a snow-fight while Yamazaki was also trying to get rid of Okita who was harassing him.

"Oi Yamazaki, should I tell them what you do at night?"

"Okita-taichou! What are you talking about?"

"You know, the magazines I found under your bed back in the Shinsengumi HQ" Okita replied with a straight face.

"Ehh?" Yamazaki said confused.

Otae and Kyubei started to look at him and whisper something.

"I-it's not true!" Yamazaki hopelessly told them but they backed off

"Oi, are you saying that I'm lying?" Okita replied slowly revealing his sadistic side.

"iie!"... _"He will kill me if I say the wrong thing" _

"Then what are you saying?" Okita asked not waiting for a reply for he got his bazooka and already started shooting at Yamazaki. The poor guy could only run away and so the snow-fight continued with only Otae, Kyubei and Toujou. And of course the two ladies and the small monkey teamed up against Toujou. He was found two days later in the snow mixed with monkey crap.

While enjoying their time playing in the snow, Kagura once in a while peeked over to Okita who was running after Yamazaki. She promised herself that she will enjoy her time but she still felt a bit sad and uneasy. And of course, Okita noticed.

Time passed and everyone went back to the house. It was time to eat.

They all gathered around the large table and ate in silence. After so much time of playing In the snow, they were all exhausted. Of course the silence was awkward and the small noises annoyed Gintoki. When the silence started to become unbearable, Gintoki gave out a short cry of frustration and said "Oi oi, what's with everyone? Why's everyone so quiet?"

They all looked at him and the first one to answer him was Zura.

"Maybe it's because everyone has lost their appetite after sitting on the same table with those Shinsengumi" Katsura thoughtfully said crossing his arms.

"Maybe..." Elizabeth revealed on his cardboard.

"Katsura!" Hijikata shouted and stood up. "What are you doing here?!" He was ready to attack him but Zura dodged it and the atmosphere changed abruptly.

"Etoo… this is not what I meant …" Gintoki said awkwardly.

"Ready to get arrested today?" Even Okita stood up and was ready to fight.

"Mina…! Ochitsuke! We're here to enjoy our time not to fight nor arrest someone." _"Baka Zura, why did you come!" _"Anyway, if you want to fight, none of you can come back here again!" Shinpachi said. They all glared at him.

"Ehh Megane? What did you say?" they all said in a dangerous tone.

"_kso…"_ .. "Chotto… Gin-san... Help me!" Shinpachi whispered.

"Don't involve me in any of this.." Gintoki said picking his nose.

A vein popped on Shinpachi's forehead

"Ma, ma, I think Shinpachi-kun is right. We are rivals but we came here to enjoy our time, ne?" Kondo interrupted.

"Demo Kondo-san! This is our chance to capture Zura!" Hijikata said disappointedly

"Zura ja nai! Katsura Da!" Katsura interrupted.

"But we shouldn't be that harsh. He's an uninvited guest and he'll feel out of place so we shouldn't make him feel worse. As a protector of Edo, I have to feel with people, no matter who it is. Right Otae-san?"

"You're also an uninvited guest" Otae smiled sweetly

Kondo's dazzling smile was replaced with a depressing aura.

"So you're saying I should leave? Would that make you happy!?" Kondo said dramatically.

"iie Kondo-san, falling off a cliff is easier" she replied with manners.

"Ma, ma, gorilla" Okita tried to cheer up Kondo-san who was crawled up in the corner surrounded by a depressing aura.

"Anyway, no fighting." Gintoki finally said.

Everyone went back to the dining table and finished eating.

Afterwards they all did whatever they felt like it and waited for the night. They were all eagerly expecting the campfire. Kondo and Shinpachi along with Yamazaki where preparing the campfire while Hijikata and Katsura were glaring at one another. The rest were in the living room enjoying a cup of sake. But there were two missing.

Kagura was in her room. It was not like her to feel that depressed but she couldn't help it. It's as if she was longing him.

"iie, iie" she shook the thought off. She changed her clothes. Otae bought Kagura a beautiful mini kimono since Kagura always wore her usual china-clothes.

"You should change your image a bit" Otae said.

Kagura changed into the Red Kimono with a black big bow at the back. She wore her long black socks and sat on her bed. Then lay. Looking up at the ceiling she thought of the sadist.

"I want to see him" she whispered and closed her eyes. The sun already set and it was starting to become darker.

"_I'll just nap until it's time for the campfire -aru" _she said and slowly fell asleep.

-While Kagura was sleeping-

"China, you in there?" Okita knocked at Kagura's door. No response.

"_mhh well if she's not in there I can pull a prank until she comes" _Okita amusingly thought and went inside. After he closed the door behind him, he spotted the sleeping and defenseless Kagura on the bed. He smiled his sadistic smile. He slowly approached the defenseless Yato girl until he reached the bed. He looked at her sleeping face and had to resist the urge to draw something on it.

"_Cute"_ he thought. He sat down on the floor with his back to the bed and waited for her to wake up. He didn't know why exactly he was doing it, but he realized something. She was the only girl he could be around without acting like someone else. That's exactly what he liked.

Kagura woke up. She was still a bit sleepy. When she thought of the time she sat up almost instantly, afraid that she missed the campfire. Luckily she was able to hear voices from downstairs.

"_Thank God. I thought I missed the campfire –aru!" _she said relieved. But her feelings got stirred up once again after she saw the sleeping Okita at the side of her bed. He put his sleeping blindfold on his face and seemed distant.

"Ehhh! Why is the sadist here –aru?" she exclaimed.

She jumped down from the bed to the floor and looked at the sleeping Okita at a closer range. She chuckled a bit and admired his handsome face. She then looked down to his lips.

"_iie iie iie , what am I thinking? Really this guy is trouble –aru!" _she thought but her feelings said otherwise. She came closer, bit by bit she dismissed the distance that was between them. Her mind was telling her one thing and her feelings were telling her another. Until something bizarre happened. Before Kagura knew it, Okita embraced her passionately. Her head was on his chest. She felt her heart beat fast and her face turn red. "Hanashiteyo–aru!" she said but she couldn't free herself from him. He took off his sleeping mask and looked at the helpless girl.

"What where you trying to do? First you watch me when we were outside in the snow and now this. Do you really love me that much?" Okita said with his sarcastic voice. He couldn't help but smile.

"Nothing! What do you think I would do to you bakayaro! And I don't like you! –aru!" she said embarrassed. She's never been so close to him.

"Then, why did you come so close to me?" Okita said demonstrating what she was doing seconds before. He held her close to him with one arm and put his other hand on her chin, slowly drawing his face closer to hers. To his surprise, his heart was beating fast. And so was hers. Her cheeks were red and no matter how embarrassed she was, she liked what was happening. Slowly they came closer. Okita's cold eyes reflected passion for a change and her eyes were full of loving feelings. They were both breathing calmly but there was a bit of passion and excitement mixed into it. "Close your eyes" he told her with a gentle voice. And she obeyed.

"_What... is this feeling?" _she thought.

He looked at the girl who was centimeters away from him. He didn't know why he was doing it or why he felt that way towards her, but he liked it. He liked the way his heart was beating fast and he liked the way she was so close to him.

His lips were close to hers…

But he resisted that temptation and slapped her on her forehead.

"hentai" he said with a smirk and released her, standing up. Without another word he left the room. He stood in front of her room trying to capture that image of hers forever. "Close your eyes.. huh" he said and went downstairs.

Kagura felt disappointed. She wanted a kiss. But she didn't get one. "im so stupid -aru.." she thought, still sitting on the ground. She remembered his scent and his touch as well as his gentle beautiful voice. "Why am I so stupid.. nande -aru" she said frustrated and looked at the floor, ashamed. "I should have known that he was making fun of me… and now he saw me in such an embarrassing state -aru…"

"what are we… "She whispered in the dark still trying to calm her heartbeat.

After she calmed down for a bit she went downstairs and joined everyone. Okita looked at her but she tried not to make eye contact. She was too embarrassed.

Outside.

They all were outside around the big campfire. There was food and sake and everyone was awed by kaguras different dressing. Even okita commented on it.

"The circus would gladly accept you" he said meanly which resulted her to kick him. They both had mixed feelings. They both treated each other a bit differently but what didn't change about their relationship was their usual behavior other than the romantic feelings they were new to experience.

Kagura was able to take her mind off of things for the rest of the night. She danced around with the drunk Otae and Kyubei and also laughed with gintoki and shinpachi. Katsura and Elizabeth were playing uno until yamazaki joined them. And of course he got hit; by both, hijikata and okita. While Kondo san was busy admiring Otae's dance and Sachan was trying to sit on gintoki's lap. They all had a colorful and memorable night full of their old habits and atmosphere. That was the night before Christmas Eve. The Christmas miracle was yet to happen. It's a small spark that already started before anyone other than Kagura and Okita realized. A small spark just like the one they saw when they were so close to one another.


End file.
